


2:8:XX

by aggressivePizza



Series: Echoes of Love, Horror, and Bullshit [1]
Category: Homestuck, I guess - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivePizza/pseuds/aggressivePizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kill yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:8:XX

fuck you i hate you


End file.
